Change of Heart
by ladyfuyu
Summary: One question: Why is it so hard to forget the person that you love so much but never loved you in return? Sakura always asks this question before she sleeps. It seems she can't get over him yet, until she met him. sasusakuneji fic. please do read.
1. Chapter 1

This is my third attempt to do a fanfic. Second Naruto fanfic. apparently, I'm not a good writer so please be Kind. this fanfic is a Sasusakuneji fanfic, although I'm still hesitant of whom sakura will be paired. I just made this out of nowhere. I just felt like I should write something.

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. If I did, hell there's many sakura pairings.

Why is it so hard to forget the person that you love so much but never loved you in return?

Sakura sighs again for the nth time as this question pops up on her mind over and over again. It's been three years since she last saw him; the person she cherished the most, but never felt the same way about her.

This is what Haruno Sakura always do before she goes to sleep. Every night for the past three years. She never gets tired of it...oh so she thinks.

Sakura sat on her bed, hugging her large heart-shaped pillow while staring at her purple blanket. It's past 11 o'clock and she's been having trouble sleeping again.

"Aghh... Waahh.. I can't sleep... but I have to... I have to... tomorrow is my first day as senior high"

She throws her head on the pillow, and close her eyes. She tries to clear her mind in order for her to sleep, but alas, it wouldn't work.

Feeling so desperate... She made a loud scream of frustation that echoed on the large room.

"Sakura, what's wrong?". Her mom yelled from downstairs.

"Oops. Nothing mom, I've just stepped on my right foot. But I'm fine."

"Why are you still awake? You have school tomorrow, you should be sleeping now, it's already 11:30 pm." Her mom yelled again.

"Yah, mom I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight." She yelled back.

"I have to sleep now, or else I'm going to have eye bags. Don't want it to be on my I.D."

So she close her eyes, trying to stop that one question that keeps popping on her head. As she is about to fall asleep, memories of yesterday comes back. That day when she meets the person that broke her heart.

_-------_

_It was the first day in high school. So excited about meeting new friends and having some independence of her own. Being a good student who has an above average mark, she didn't had any trouble passing the entrance exam in this prestigious school. The Juuni High. When she got the letter from the school, she was not suprise that she will be in A- class where you will be with intelligent people._

_She was so excited about it, meeting classmates, and competing with them. On her way to her classroom, she bumped into someone and she was out of balance. _

_"Oh god! I'm gonna fall!" Sakura said to herself as she thinks this would be her first experience in high school. Not to mention, an embarrasing one. _

_For Sakura Haruno, perfection is her motto. Everything planned, everything in order. She hates making any mistakes, if she will make one, it will stick on her heads for years. Depending on how worse it is, probably for eternity._

_As she awaits for her fall, for the sound of thud, and for people's laughte,she wanted to disappear or to be invisible so that people won't notice. "as if I can do that." she said to herserlf. _

_Ohh Kami-sama! please let it be over soon... Arghhh I hate embarassment!" _

_It seems that there's a minute passed but she still didn't hear her fall. "how long does a person or an object fall?" still eyes close she asks herself._

_Instead of hearing the sound thud, she heard of a male voice that's asking her a question._

_"A voice?"._

_"Are you alright?" The owner of the voice asked the same question again._

_She opened her eyes, to confirm what had happened that delayed her fall. And then she saw a pair of white eyes staring at her. And then she feels an arm around her waist. Now, it was all so clear, that the reason that she didn't fall is because of this object, oh she means this person. _

_When she got herself all together, or so she thought, before noticing what there position was, he's kinda hugging her by the waist, face so close together, them almost facing the wall, as if they're doing some PDA right at the first day of the class, she heard herself says eep. Got away from the person whom had save her from the fall. And her face turning into a red ripe tomato. Now she was so embarassed that between falling or being in that ackward position that she had moments ago, she would rather choose the former._

_Having the thoughts of her own. She heard the same voice again, these time it was louder than before. _

_"Ms. Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't see you coming."_

_She looked at the owner of the voice and she was mesmerize by what she saw. A gergeous boy stands in front of her, probably 5 inches taller than her, lean figure, has a brown hair, pair of pearl eyes and with some stoic features. For seconds she can't take her eyes away from this creature._

_"Ms. can you here me? or are you to mesmerize just by looking at me?_

_She was suddenly back to reality by hearing that comment? "am I too obvious? Oh Kami-sama too much embarassing moments already!" What did I do to deserve this?_

_She glance at the boy again who was smirking at her now. Apparently she hated people with too much guts especially boys with good looks. She'd seen many. She had seen her friends fall for these persons and break their hearts. He's one of them. One of those people she hated the most._

_She got the courage to say something after those trance moments. Face not red anymore. She look at this boy with so much confidence and pride and she said this. _

_" I am certainly not mesmerize because you think you look good. For seconds there I thought I've seen a woman dress as a man. But after gathering enough data, I think I was wrong. It seems it's the reciprocal of I was thinking, a man who wants to be a woman."_

_"Hearing this, the boy twitched one of his perfect brow. "Is that what you will say for a MAN that save you from embarassment? If I would have known better that you don't have any gratitude. I would have let you fall."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Mr. Conceited, I thought I've heard you say that it was your fault not looking on where are you going?"_

_"Oh that! I jsut said that because I was being a gentleman. Seeing your face so red with embarassment makes me do it. It's of kindness. Ms. Ungrateful."_

_"Oh is that so? Well, you can be all the gentleman you want! But I'm not buying it. Do it for someone else. I don't need your pity."_

_And she just walk pass the boy whom she branded as Mr. Conceited. The guy seems overwhelmed by what he just heard, he just stood there and look at the pink haired girl until she cannot be seen anymore._

_Pink hair that's just 2 inches below her waist, green eyes, porcelain complexion, a petite figure. This girl is so out of ordinary. For Hyuuga Neji, this girl who doesn't have any gratitude at all is Ms. Ungrateful._

----

Sakura, almost half sleep she reminisces the first time she met him. The one who captivated her heart. The one who torn it apart.

I will update soon, probably 2 or 3 chapters to decide if this story is useless or not. I know it's still not clear but please review on what you think. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Change of Heart

It's the beginning of her student life as a senior high. Sakura woke up at six in the morning, although her class starts at nine, she still woke up early. Everything needs to be perfect. She's Sakura after all. The perfectionist, Sakura.

She readied everyhting that she needs by seven thirty. She went downstairs to eat her breakfast and then afterwards went back to her room just to check everything again. She finished at eight and she was about to leave the house when her mother saw her.

"Sakura? Excited on your first day?"

Sakura looked at her mother. "Huh?" I'm always like this. Why are you asking?"

"It's just because your school is only ten minutes away to our house. An yet your leaving early as if it's quite far?"

"Mom...You know that I don't like to be late. And besides I have to look for my classroom, so I'm leaving now for me to have lots of time."

Her mother chuckles. "You are always in "that" building ever since you study. They don't change it alot you know."

"I know! But still..." Sakura who looks annoyed, looke at her watch. "Oh my gosh! it's already eight ten, I should go now! I might be late!'

"Sakura!" Her mom called again. "I just want to let you know that I am very proud of having a daughter like you." Her mother said this while smiling. "I also have to tell you that in this world there are imperfections. I just want you to loose it a little bit."

"I know mom, I know..." Sakura smiled, a hint of sadness in her eyes. She walked through the door and waved to her mother a goodbye.

After leaving the house, Sakura was walking in a lower pace until she stopped. She looked at the blue sky and whispered. "I know."

-----

She arrived at her school at eight thirty, because she was walking like a turtle, having some thoughts with regards to what her mom just said. The only imperfection that she got was her feelings for him. She wants to forget him, forget about the feeling. Apparently she can't. She's only a human after all.

It wasn't hard for her to find her room because as her mother said, she's always in the same building. Luckily for her, the buildings of her elementary, high school and this building is of the same structure. The school consists of six buildings. The buildings are classified based on the intellectual level of the students occupying the building. Four buildings are for students from first year to third year with a built in theater, gym, library, faculty rooms for teachers, indoor swimming pool, recreation room, lab, clinic and cafeteria.

Yu building, the first building just after the gates are for the students who have above average marks. Students who got 90-100% on the entrance exam as well as their GPA from their junior high are in this building. The first year students are in the first floor, second year on the second, third year on the third floor. The gym, indoor swimming pool, and the theater are located in the basement of the building. Each floor has their own faculty rooms for the teachers, library, cafeteria, lab, and recreation room; while the clinic is on the first floor of the building. The Yu building is also the second smallest building out of four, simply because there are only 40 students per year level; however, this building is the most sophisticated.

The three remaining buildings are Ryo in the east, students with the average of 70-89%, Ka in the west, students with 60-69%, and the Fuka in the south, the students with 0-59% average. Fuka is the smallest building. Students with bad behavior, gangs are here.

Sakura found her locker, opened it and put her other stuff that she doesn't need for the first sets of class. She's feeling good as always. She's always in this building, although it was not the same as the other two.

She's looking a bit around for she knows that she still has ten minutes before the class starts. She's really please on what she's seeing. It's very different from the previous buildings that she was in, it looked more serious and more mature. Probably because she's in senior high.

She glance at her clock. "Five minutes before the class starts, I should go to my classroom now."

Sakura is walking to the corridors to her classroom. "It seems clear, I should not worry." She said to herself and she's smiling. When she's turning to the right, two more rooms just before her classroom, she saw a figure towering her. She heard a "thump",and the next thing she knew, she was on the floor.

Apparently this stranger bumped into her, and she was out of balance. It was really fast, she didn't saw it coming.

It didn't hurt her that much, but it was the situation she doesn't want to experience. It happened again, but this time, she fell. Nobody catched her.

She looked at the person who was standing in front of her, the person that cause her fall. The person is just standing in front of her, not saying a word nor giving her a hand to help her stand.

"How arrogant." She muttered. She's far from being embrassed now that she's annoyed, apparently this person will not be helping at all. Sakura hated persons like this.

She was searching for the face, just to look on the person's eye and say something.

She saw a pretty facade with black hair, and eyes that are black staring back at her. It's a man.

She can't say a word, from the look of the man's eye, he's much more annoyed than her.

"How long are you planning to sit on the floor? You are blocking my way." Said the man, with an annoyed tone.

Upon hearing this. Sakura got up, her face really red and replied. "Excuse me? Isn't it your fault not looking on where you are going? And now you're blaming me for blocking your way?" Sakura's voice was quite harder than her usual tone, a sign that tells the people who knows her that she is being mad.

"It's you who's not looking in your way. Don't pass the blame on me. Now move, your blocking my locker." The man said.

"How arrogant of you to say that! Don't you have manners? Or you don't know what apology means?"

The man looked on her way again. Now with a serious face, and looked her into the eye.

"You are annoying." And the man walked away.

Sakura, startled at what she just heard and by the way the man looked at her, didn't had the chance to say anything.

Before she could say something, the man was already on his way to where her classroom is.

"Don't tell me his my....classmate?' Sakura whispered in disbelief.

She just stand there for quite sometime, and then the bell rang.


End file.
